songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 16
| return = B&H | withdraw = | map year = G16 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 16, often referred to as GVSC 16 will be sixteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in winning country of the fifteenth edition. __TOC__ Participating countries Confirmed participants Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} So far fifty-three countries have confirm their interest of participation in the sixteenth edition. American Samoa, Brazil, Namibia, Saudi Arabia, Suriname and Svalbard will make their debut in the contest. Meanwhile Armenia return after eleven, Azerbaijan return after ten, Lithuania return after six, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Cyprus and Lebanon after five, Mexico and Portugal will return after three editions, Philippines, Sri Lanka and Turkey return after two editions, New Zealand and Vatican City after a break of one edition to the contest. At the moment Algeria, Belarus, Colombia, Croatia, Greenland, Hungary, Pakistan, Scotland, Switzerland, Trinidad and Tobago and Venezuela will withdraw from the contest. Returning artists Katy Perry will return for a second time, this time for American Samoa. Meanwhile, Rombai will return for Argentina. Australia will be represent by a former winner of GreatVision, Delta Goodrem returns to the competition for a second time, after her victory in the seventh edition. For Austria will Conchita return for the third time. Czech Republic will be represent by Olga Lounová for a second time. MØ will return for a second time, this time as a solo singer for Denmark. Also SHY'M will return for a second time for France. Sarah Connor will return for a second time to the competition for Germany. Also Zhanar Dugalov return for a second time to the competition for Kazakhstan. Meanwhile, Dua Lipa returns to the competition for a third time, this time for Kosovo, afterher previously participations in the twelfth edition and fifteenth edition both for Wales. Francesca Michielin returns to the competition for San Marino, after her previously participation in the seventh edition for Italy. Also Within Temptation returns to the competition for The Netherlands a second time. Vatican City will be represent by Annalisa again. Meanwhile Ella Eyre returns to the competition for Wales, after her previously participation in the twelfth edition for Northern Ireland. Confirmed participants Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members Participation possible: * * * * * * * * * Participate in previous edition: * * * * * * * * * * * Withdrawing countries * : ENTV announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD and could return with a new HoD this or next edition. * : BTRC first announced that Belarus send a representative, but on the 6th August 2016 the HoD announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD and could return with a new HoD this or next edition. The HoD will hange and join with Russia. * : Canal 1 announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : HRT announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD and could return with a new HoD this or next edition. * : KNR and the HoD announced the greenlandic withdraw in the contest, because of the bad results in previous endtions and will replaced with American Samoa. * : MR announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will hange and join with New Zealand. * : PBC announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : BBC One Scotland announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : SRG SSR first announced that Switzerland send a representative, but than the HoD announced they want to withdraw under the old HoD could return with a new HoD this or next edition. * : CNC3 announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : Venevision announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD nd could return with a new HoD this or next edition. The HoD will hange and join with Vatican City.